Sam's Journal
by DioLink
Summary: What would have gone through Sam's mind after each hunt? Possible extra Wincest chapters
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters

This is a representation of what might have gone through Sam's mind after a hunt. None of these stoires are true fact though there could be some spoilers. Some chapters are a little more exaggerated than others following along with real life rather than what was shown on the episodes.

There will be a journal entry for each episode, a new chapter will be posted for each episode.

Length will vary.

So far I have only seen up to "A Very Supernatural Christmas" in the third season, as of right now that will be the last chapter until more episodes come out. (Dec.21/07)

If you review I would like to remind you, as said before, it isn't following some episodes exactly (though close enough).

Read and relax.

I have also started one for Dean.

For you Wincest fans I will probably be making a few extra chapters that focuses around the boy fondness for eachother. Look for the chapters marked with a 'Y' after the title.


	2. Pilot

Pilot 

When I heard the thumping all I could think about was protecting Jess. Going back to those tricks dad taught us and beating the holy hell out of whatever scumbag was trying to steal from two college students. When I saw the shadow...I knew that is was something else. They didn't even try to take the change on the table. They didn't try to stay low and sneak around, waltzing in liked they owned the place. Knocking a couple things over and creating some ruckus...should have figured it was Dean? His excuse, a beer? I knew him better.

Then Jess woke up, she came in wearing her grey shirt and underwear...I just wanted to cover her up and gouge out Dean's eyes. They went over her body more then enough times by the time I introduced her as my girlfriend.

When Dean said he wanted to talk I figured it was about something stupid, like a bet gone bad, maybe a place to hide for a day or two...I didn't expect him to talk about dad...and about what I left behind.

He thought this was nothing! that my education was a load of bull and hunting was the only thing that mattered. Yeah sure the things that happen are horrible but...what money is there? Before we get halfway across the US we'd be wanted by the feds. Probaby some top notch detective obsessing every waking moment would ride out tails all around as we try to save the word acusing us of god knows what.

With a promise to be back for my interview we left and headed to the last spot dad was last known, Jericho, California.

Getting back into the whole hunting routine was a little difficult. Dean was still a pro and I was a rusty pro. No fake US Marshal badge for me just a innocent face and professional appeal to the crime scene. All was going smoothly...until Dean decided it would be fun to crack jokes at the authorities. Few kicks here couple slaps there and we were off to figure out what was going on.

Didn't take long until he found dad's motel room, rotten food, pictures all over the wall, connections going from the left wall to the right (literally across the room) and the dead give away, about a three inch strip of salt across the floor and windows. So with a little jump from dad we knew we were dealing with a Woman in White...Constance Welch.

While Dean was getting arrested by the popo's I was off talking to Mr. Welch...turns out he was unfaithful and Constance was going after every unfaithful man. I found where she lived, took the Impala and headed to her old abandoned home. Heading down Centennial and next thing I know she's in the backseat driving the Impala to her house. When we got there it finally came clear, Constance couldn't go home because she had murdered her children there. Her guilt was plaquing her so she haunted the road.

Victory shortlived when she started to attack, or more so an attempt at seduction. I kept my hands away I wouldn't do anything to betray Jess. I loved her and even though Constance was a ghost it wasn't worth a single caress... She tried, she tried hard to break me but when it came down to it she was the one to kiss me and break what little protection I had.

So I'm sitting in the front seat with a spirit on top of my hips nearly grinding me into the seat, no weapons, no strength to push her away. It wasn't looking good and with the kiss she was free to attack me all she wanted.

I couldn't even remember the pain, my vision continued to fade in and out each time she grasped at my chest. I could hear my heart in my ears and my stomach clench with fear. Even Dean's attempts at shooting her weren't helping. The moment I had a chance I turned that key and slammed my foot on the accelerator...Dean's going to kill me.

After Constance was confronted by her children her spirit was put to rest and Dean had to take me back to Stanford so I could be with Jess...so I could finally get my normal life back on track. Get into Stanford, marry Jess...become a lawyer.

It all burned up with her though...with Jess on the roof. She looked so sick, she was so pale and weak...her face had no colour and her eyes...death was ridden all over them. I tried to get her back I tried so hard to save her but Dean saved me instead.

That was that, the demon took mom when I was a baby and now he took Jess...and he wasn't getting away with any of it! If it was the last thing I did I was going to kill him. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Jess. I love you.

R.I.P. Jessica Moore


End file.
